List of United States Army Careers
='UNITED STATES CAREERS'= The United States Army uses various personnel management systems to classify soldiers in different specialties. Enlisted soldiers are categorized by their assigned job called a military occupational specialty, or MOS. Each MOS are labeled with a short alphanumerical code called a military occupational specialty code (MOSC), which consists of a two-digit number appended by a Latin letter. Related MOSs are grouped together by Career Management Fields (CMF). For example, an enlisted soldier with MOSC 11B works as an infantryman (his MOS), and is part of CMF 11 (the CMF for infantry). Commissioned officers are classified by their area of concentration, or AOC. Just like enlisted MOSCs, AOCs are two digits plus a letter. Related AOCs are grouped together by specific branch of the Army or by broader in scope functional areas (FA). Typically, an officer will start in an AOC of a specific branch and move up to an FA AOC. Warrant officers are classified by warrant officer military occupational specialty, or WOMOS. Codes consists of three digits plus a letter. Related WOMOS are grouped together by Army branch. The Army is currently restructuring its personnel management systems. Changes took place in 2004 and will continue into 2013. Changes already taken place include deleting obsolete jobs, merging redundant jobs, and using common numbers for both enlisted CMFs and officer AOCs (e.g. "35" is military intelligence for both officers and enlisted). 'Listed below is the list of open Army MOSes for our site.' 'Immaterial & Personnel Special Reporting Codes' Officer *00A Duties Unassigned *00B General Officer *00C Relieved from Duty; Sick in Hospital or Quarters *00D Newly Commissioned Officers Awaiting Entry on Active Duty for Officer Basic Course Attendance *00E Student Officer *01A Officer Generalist *01B Aviation/Infantry/Armor/MI Immaterial *01C Chemical/Engineer/MP Immaterial *02A Combat Arms Generalist *02B Infantry/Armor Immaterial *02C Infantry/Armor/Field Artillery/Engineer Immaterial *03A Infantry/Armor Immaterial *05A Army Medical Department *09G National Guard on Active Duty Medical Hold *09H US Army Reserve on Active Duty Medical Hold Warrant *001A Unqual in Auth WO MOS *002A Patient *003A Student *004A Duties Unassigned *011A Brch/MOS Immaterial *019G National Guard on Active Duty Medical Hold *019H US Army Reserve on Active Duty Medical Hold Enlisted *00D Special Duty Assignment *00F MOS Immaterial National Guard Bureau (NGB) *00G MOS Immaterial US Army Reserve (USAR) *00S Special Duty Assignment AFSC *00Z Command Sergeant Major *09B Trainee Unassigned *09C Trainee Language *09D College Trainee *09G National Guard (NG) on Active Duty Medical Hold *09H US Army Reserve (USAR) on Active Duty Medical Hold *09J GED Completion Program *09M March 2 Success *09N Nurse Corps Candidate *09R Simultaneous MBR Program *09S Commissioned Officer Candidate *09T College Student Army National Guard Officer Program *09W Warrant Officer Candidate 'Infantry Branch ''(IN) '''Officer *11A Infantry Officer - Closed to women Enlisted *11B Infantryman (includes soldiers formerly designated 11M Mechanized and 11H Anti-armor) 11B Infantryman are the standard infantry soldiers; the main combatants of the Army. - Closed to women *11C Indirect Fire Infantryman (Mortarman) - Closed to women *11X Undetermined Infantry (Open Enlistment Option, B/C determined during training.) - Closed to women *11Z Infantry Senior Sergeant - Closed to women 'Corps of Engineers Branch ''(EN) *Prior to 1999 the Engineer designations were 12 series and 83 series. *In 1999, CMF 83 changed to CMF 81. *In 2004, CMF 81 changed to CMF 21. *In 2004, the engineer designation changed from 12 to 21. *In 2008, the engineer designation was changed again, from CMF 21 to CMF 12. '''Officer *12A Engineer, General *12B Combat Engineer - Will be consolidated into 12A at the end of 2013 *12D Facilities/Contract Construction Management Engineer (FCCME) - Will be consolidated into 12A at the end of 2013 Warrant *120A Construction Engineer Technician *125D Geospatial Information Technician Enlisted *12B Combat Engineer - *12C Bridge Crewmember *12D Diver *12G Quarrying Specialist *12H Construction Engineering Supervisor *12K Plumber *12M Firefighter *12N Horizontal Construction Engineer *12P Prime Power Production Specialist *12Q Power Line Distribution Specialist (RC) *12R Interior Electrician *12T Technical Engineer *12V Concrete and Asphalt Equipment Operator *12W Carpentry and Masonry Specialist *12X General Engineering Supervisor *12Y Geospatial Engineer *12Z Combat Engineering Senior Sergeant 'Field Artillery Branch ''(FA) '''Officer *13A Field Artillery Officer Warrant *131A Field Artillery Targeting Technician Enlisted *13B Cannon Crewmember Closed to Women *13C Tactical Automated Fire Control Systems Specialist Closed to Women *13D Field Artillery Tactical Data Systems Specialist Closed to Women *13E Cannon Fire Direction Specialist Closed to Women *13F Fire Support Specialist Closed to Women *13M Multiple Launch Rocket System/High Mobility Artillery Rocket System Crewmember *13P MLRS Operational Fire Direction Specialist *13R Field Artillery Firefinder Radar Operator *13T Field Artillery Surveyor/Meteorological Crewmember *13Z Field Artillery Senior Sergeant 'Air Defense Artillery Branch ''(ADA) '''Officer *14A Air Defense Artillery Officer Warrant *140A Command and Control Systems Integrator *140E Air and Missile Defense (AMD) Tactician/Technician (Patriot Systems Technician) *140Z Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Immaterial Enlisted *14E PATRIOT Fire Control Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14G Air Defense Battle Management System Operator *14H Air Defense Enhanced Early Warning System Operator *14S Air and Missile Defense Crewmember *14T PATRIOT Launching Station Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14Z Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Senior Sergeant 'Aviation Branch ''(AV) '''Officer *15A Aviation, General *15B Aviation Combined Arms Operations *15C Aviation All-Source Intelligence *15 Aviation Officer Warrant *152B OH-58A/C Scout Pilot (RC) *152C OH-6 Pilot *152D OH-58D Pilot *152E ARH-XX Pilot *152F AH-64A Attack Pilot *152H AH-64D Attack Pilot *153A Rotary Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *153B UH-1 Pilot (RC) *153D UH-60 Pilot *153E MH-60 Pilot *153L UH-72A Pilot *153M UH-60M Pilot *154C CH-47D Pilot *154E MH-47 Pilot *154F CH-47F Pilot *155A Fixed Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *155E C-12 Pilot *155F Jet Aircraft Pilot *155G O-5A/EO-5B/RC-7 Pilot Enlisted *15Q Air Traffic Control Operator *15W Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Operator 'Special Forces Branch ''(SF) '''Officer *18A Special Forces Officer Warrant *180A Special Forces Warrant Officer Enlisted *18B Special Forces Weapons Sergeant *18C Special Forces Engineer Sergeant *18D Special Forces Medical Sergeant *18E Special Forces Communications Sergeant *18F Special Forces Assistant Operations & Intelligence Sergeant *18X Special Forces Candidate *18Z Special Forces Senior Sergeant 'Armor Branch ''(AR) '''Officer *19A Armor, General *19B Armor *19C Cavalry Enlisted *19D Cavalry Scout *19K M1 Armor Crewman *19Z Armor Senior Sergeant 'Signal Corps Branch ''(SC) '''Enlisted *25C Radio Operator-Maintainer *25X Chief Signal NCO 'Military Police Branch ''(MP) '''Officer *31A Military Police Warrant *311A CID Special Agent Enlisted *31B Military Police *31D CID Special Agent *31E Internment/Resettlement Specialist *31K Working Dog Handler 'Strategic Intelligence Functional Area ''(FA 34) '''Officer *34A Strategic Intelligence Officer 'Space Operations Functional Area ''(FA 40) '''Officer *#69A Space Operations *40C Army Astronaut 'Foreign Area Officer Functional Area ''(FA 48) '''Officer *48B Latin America *48C Europe *48D South Asia *48E Eurasia *48F China *48G Mideast/North Africa *48H Northeast Asia *48I Southeast Asia *48J Africa, South of the Sahara *48X Foreign Area Officer **48X01 Foreign Area Officer - Ancient & Asuran **48X02 Foreign Area Officer - Aschen Confederation **48X03 Foreign Area Officer - Asgard **48X04 Foreign Area Officer - Free Jaffa Nation, Goa'uld Empire, Linvris, & Tok'ra **48X05 Foreign Area Officer - Lucian Alliance **48X06 Foreign Area Officer - Nox **48X07 Foreign Area Officer - Reetou **48X08 Foreign Area Officer - Tollan **48X09 Foreign Area Officer - Traveler **48X10 Foreign Area Officer - Wraith 'Chemical Branch ''(CM) '''Officer *74A Chemical, General Warrant *740A Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear (CBRN) Warrant Officer Enlisted *74D Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear (CBRN) Specialist 'Recruiting and Retention CMF' Enlisted *79R Recruiter Noncommissioned Officer *79S Career Counselor *79T Recruiting and Retention NCO (ANG) *79V Retention and Transition NCO (USAR) 'Logistics Corps' As of 1 Jan 2008, all officers from Quartermaster, Transportation and Ordnance branches who have attended the Captain's Career Course, with the exception of EOD officers (89E), are transitioned to the Logistics branch. 'Ammunition CMF, Mechanical Maintenance CMF & Ordnance Branch ''(OD) '''Officer *89E Explosive Ordnance Disposal Officer Warrant *890A Ammunition Warrant Officer Enlisted *89D Explosive Ordnance Disposal Specialist <<<< BACK